


Metamorphosis

by amuk



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Family, Friendship, Gen, Introspection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-15
Updated: 2014-03-15
Packaged: 2018-01-15 18:24:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1314751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amuk/pseuds/amuk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pokemon wasn’t quite the game Ash thought it would be.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Metamorphosis

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: 10. A life of adventure, a life of violence (D.M. Cornish) 
> 
> A/N: An old story I forgot to post

This wasn’t what he expected, those years (months? Weeks?) ago when he was sitting impatiently in class. The sun shone brightly through the windows, bathing him in a warm, pale light, and his teacher’s voice would drone on quietly in front of him.

 

 _This is an herb taken for poison, a moonstone for evolution, the gym with the rock badge_ —the words settled in his mind, taking root but not growing. Not yet, not until he was out there in the dense forests, Pikachu cradled securely in his arms and his legs burning from exhaustion.

 

Pokemon, back then, was something easy. Something fun. There were pokemon to catch (and he would catch them all. Twice. Thrice. Until there was no way anyone could say Gary was better than him) and battles to be fought and—

 

He never once thought he would lose.

 

Now, Ash thought he might be a little more grown up, a little wiser in the ways of the world. He knew the bitter taste of defeat, the feeling of blood and bruises on furred skin. He knew the feeling of exhaustion and the slow conquering wave of darkness.

 

He lost as many times as he won, maybe more.

 

Pokemon wasn’t quite the game he thought it would be.

 

Pikachu tugged on his pants, looking up expectantly.

 

Then again, he thought with a smile, they were the family he never expected to have.


End file.
